


Moda Argentina

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastián realmente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esto era demasiado. Era extraño, y grotesco, y espantoso, y tan ridículamente Martín...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moda Argentina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas.

Ninguno de los dos había estado prestándole atención al televisor realmente. Martín lo había prendido por costumbre, sin motivo alguno, para tener un sonido de fondo, porque sí. Y a Sebastián no le había importado demasiado. Y de verdad que no le habían estado prestando atención, ocupados hablando y compartiendo un mate calentito y unos bizcochitos luego de una larga reunión. No le habían estado prestando atención, por lo menos, hasta que en el programa de chismes que habían puesto pasaron un  _top 10_ de los peores atuendos de famosos.

No le habían estado prestando atención hasta que apareció en la pantalla  _aquella cosa monstruosa_.

Entonces, Sebastián había dejado de escuchar las quejas de Martín de cómo alguien siempre le robaba su lugar en el aparcamiento (“Y te juro, boludo, le voy a rayar el auto un día de estos…”) para volcar su atención en el televisor, dejando de sorber el mate que se acababa de preparar para escuchar con repentino interés. Martín había monologado indignado por casi un minuto completo más antes de notar que su primo no le estaba escuchando en lo más mínimo. Lo cual era inaceptable. Frunció el ceño, y estuvo a punto de insultarle a ver si eso era suficiente para captar la atención de Sebastián nuevamente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con lo que su primo observaba tan atento.

Martín se heló en su lugar, soltando un suspiro horrorizado. Sebastián, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y tampoco es que hubiese sido una sonrisa enorme, o burlona, o nada por el estilo. Fue más bien una de esas sonrisillas suyas, discretas y algo petulantes. Esas que junto con una elegante ceja alzada decían más que mil palabras.

Permanecieron observando el televisor en completo silencio, escuchando la voz de la conductora y los panelistas por unos segundos, y Sebastián realmente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esto era demasiado _._ Era extraño, y grotesco, y espantoso, y  _tan_  ridículamente Martín...

\- Basta.

Sebastián se volvió a su primo para encontrarse a un desafiante y humillado Martín, el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula encajada y el rostro completamente encendido. Sebastián intentó no sonreír más ampliamente, pero el evidente bochorno en la voz de su primo simplemente logró ensanchar su sonrisa aún más. Martín se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil. Tan, tan, tan fácil…

\- Sebastián… - advirtió Martín, intentando sonar amenazante, y fallando en el proceso.

De verdad que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No dije nada, Martín – respondió serenamente Sebastián, tosiendo un poco en un intento de esconder la sonrisa en su voz.

Martín le estudió con duro gesto por unos segundos, sus ojos chispeando desafiándole a atreverse siquiera a burlarse. Sebastián carraspeó, y volvió a mirar hacia el televisor. Martín continuó estudiando a su primo antes de, cauteloso, volver a recostarse en el sofá y dedicarle recelosas miradas de reojo de vez en cuando. Sebastián sorbió un poco de mate, silencioso. Entonces, replicó cuan calmado pudo;

\- Igualmente, viniendo de uno de los tuyos, no me sorprende…

Se volteó nuevamente hacia su primo (siempre conteniendo una sonrisa) para encontrarse con un par de asesinos ojos verdes. Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos antes de que Sebastián finalmente sucumbiera a la carcajada que tenía atorada en la garganta y Martín le golpeara con un cojín del sofá.

\- ¡Andá a cagar, pelotudo!

**Author's Note:**

> El famoso Matambre Meat Dress que Lady Gaga lució en los MTV Video Music Award del 2010 fue confeccionado por Franc Fernández, diseñador de origen argentino. Y si bien Fernández no vivió mucho en su país natal, la sangre es fuerte…


End file.
